


Un Coup de Foudre

by Rianne



Series: Kent Parson deserves nice things [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rianne/pseuds/Rianne
Summary: Music to write to, music to love to: a playlist for Tomas Nadeau.





	Un Coup de Foudre

**Author's Note:**

> The other playlist for From The Ground Up, the first work in this series. This one's for Tomas! Best consumed with the fic, but also lovely all by itself. 
> 
> Credit once again goes to C for making this lovely playlist. <3

[Listen on spotify!](https://open.spotify.com/user/ohrecklessabandon/playlist/2kI7ZZwrTF8BsDatcukh1e?si=eOfJnr1YT3WuFJej7tXJ8g)

 

[Listen on spotify!](https://open.spotify.com/user/ohrecklessabandon/playlist/2kI7ZZwrTF8BsDatcukh1e?si=eOfJnr1YT3WuFJej7tXJ8g)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to let C know you love her playlist as much as I do.


End file.
